Seasons II
by Happy Summers
Summary: "As the seasons continue to change, we change too but will that change be for the better of me and you?" NanoFate (MGLN), Mitsu (K-ON), Eilanya (SW) and AyanoKyoko (YY).


**Disclaimer: **Yuru Yuri belongs to Namori; Strike Witches belongs to Humikane Shimada; K-ON belongs to Kakifly; Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha belongs to Seven Arcs

**Warning: **Girl to girl relationships; AU; OOCness; Crossover; Not Beta-ed; Author isn't a born writer

**A/N: **This story will be posted twice in FFN since it's a 4-way crossover so it could be found in the list for the four series included in the fic.

* * *

**Prologue: The Troublesome Four**

"Toshino Kyoko of Freshman Class 1, Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen of Junior Class 2, Tainaka Ritsu of Senior Class 2, and Fate Testarossa of Senior Class 3. Please report to the principal's office immediately." Controlled anger in the voice of the announcer echoed throughout the whole Sakuragaoka Academy before whispers followed, flooding the corridors with curious speculations about the said announcement.

"What? The troublesome four's at it again? Kyoko-chan must've expressed her artistic talents again huh? Y'know, like drawing a mustache on the principal's portrait at the lobby or something." A whisperer laughed like stuff like these happen most of the time. True enough that Kyoko, happy-go-lucky and hyper, is a popular artist slash prankster. Her foolish grin gives her away.

"No, no! It must've been Eila-san! Leave it to playful star of the soccer team to pull a prank that would totally make the principal nuts." The friend of the latter whisperer commented with a grin. Eila is the perfect mixture of cool and spicy. Being good at soccer isn't her only talent but she could also play as a perfect partner in crime for a large scale prank.

"Kyaaa! It's probably because Ristu-sama broke another heart again! Her charm is a sin!" A happy squeal from another whisperer was heard. This one was probably ogling about the next troublemaker mentioned. No one in school could match Ritsu in the charming department. They say that it's a good thing she's born a girl or she'll make thousand of girls cry but even as a girl, she could still do so. She could make two girls fight for her attention.

"Nuh-uh! It's gotta be Fate-sama! She's totally the best amongst them. Perhaps she broke a few bones while saving a damsel ? Or… Or… Fight for the sake of love?!" That would be the most extreme assumption about the given situation. The leader of the troublesome four and the academy's best in terms of delinquency and troublemaking, Fate the academy's most wanted. It is said that she could surpass Kyoko's pranks, beat Eila at her own game and outnumber Ritsu in terms of number of fans. She's the real deal.

The four storey high school building was built in such a way that the school garden was placed in the middle while the structure itself surrounds it. In this manner, every corridor is visible with each other through meter and a half high windows.

Since the principal's office was located at the part of the second floor that faces north; the T4, short for troublesome four, was visible was they march towards the so-called office of hell. Numerous fans of theirs peeks through the other windows and waved at them. Some cheered, some praised and some were just curious about the events that would follow.

Her blue eyes sparkling, the youngest of the four waved merrily at the crowd. The red ribbon that adorns her pale blonde hair bounced as she walks while flashing her trademark grin and a peace sign. She wore the Sakuragaoka uniform with her navy blue blazer tied around her waist, her cherry red necktie loose, her inner long sleeves, tucked in her grey pleated skirt was folded up by a quarter.

Following behind the youngest was a sophomore who just sighed lazily and ignored the fans. Her lidded purple orbs avoided eye contact form anyone by hiding them under her nearly-white hair. She wore knitted navy blue warmers over her inner long sleeves instead of the normal school blazer with the necktie omitted. Her get-up wouldn't be complete if there weren't any sky blue head set hanging around her neck. Little do her fans know, she's a fan of rock music.

On the other hand, the tawny brunette behind the sophomore was flashing her killer smile at the ladies. Through a fantasy-filled vision, hearts would be visibly appearing from her golden amber eyes for every wink she does. She wore her tie loosely in a manner that the first two buttons of her long sleeves were unbuttoned revealing more of her fairly tanned skin that adds up to her appeal. Her navy blazer was folded up halfway, making her look cool.

The fans went wild on what they're seeing; making the golden blonde member of T4 annoyed. This beauty completely disregarded the use of wearing her uniform properly thus her blazer was replaced by a black hoodie and her necktie was worn loosely. Wine red eyes then gave a deadly glare at the squealing girls that annoyed her to death. Instead of heeding the warning, the fangirls seemed to like the attention the T4 leader was giving. Veins popped out from her temples as she entered last in the office. She slammed the door hard in frustration.

While the troublesome four were receiving corrective measure, their friends and classmates continues to talk about them.

Freshman Class 1…

A plum haired girl bowed repeatedly at a shy looking white-haired girl with glasses and a seriously cranky girl with purple hair.

"I'm so sorry Ayano, Chitose! The minute I took my eyes away from Kyoko, she does something naughty! I'm asking for forgiveness in her behalf." Her eyes were hidden beneath the bangs of her short hair.

"Ara ara… Toshino-san sure is popular ne, Ayano-chan?" With an amused look on her face, Chitose poked playfully at the girl next to her before going off somewhere to fulfill a task that only her could manage.

"Popular in the wrong way that is! Mouh!" The natural tsundere scoffed of as she stormed outside the room preparing to give her troublemaking classmate a good scolding lecture once she's released from the office.

As for the junior class 1…

A couple of nervous-looking girls approached an elegant-looking blonde lady who seemed to be the only one who kept seated while the rest of the class ran out to see what the fuss was about.

"Perrine-san, h-have you heard about the announcement earlier?" The Japanese girl, the first half of the approaching couple asked while stammering.

"I-It seems that Eila-san is in trouble again." The British girl, the second half of the approaching couple followed as she stammered as well.

The elegant girl fixed her glasses before she replied. She raised a brow while the other was propped down in disappointment.

"There goes our dinner date…" A sigh. "…and she promised me to send me home tonight too." Perrine shook her head as the couple patted her back comfortingly. "Thanks, Miyafuji-san, Lynne-san." She put up a small smile.

At the junior year corridors…

A small red haired girl, clad with her sports jersey came to a halt after she had heard the announcement. She sighed sadly before going towards club activities. She was expecting the announcement as she was informed by her sister who happens to be the student council's vice president.

"Nanoha will surely be disappointed if she would hear about this…" She whispered to herself while clenching the case of her tennis rocket.

At the end of the senior year corridors…

"That Tainaka… Always so full of herself…" Pales grey orbs eyed the speakers darkly. She flicked her long lustrous jet black hair before crossing her arms and turning to the blonde girl next to her. "Don't you think so Mugi?" The blonde blinked before she smiled softly.

"Yes she is. She has gotten your attention once again after all, Mio-chan." Mugi giggled dreamingly.

"W-Wha-" Mio was grasping for words like her friend must've hit a nerve or two. "That's not it! Who wouldn't notice her anyway?!" She tried to find a way out of things while a faint blush crawled over her face. "She's always the center of attention in class, e-even outside class!"

"Mhm…" Mugi smiled at her friend making the latter look away. "Whatever you say Mio-chan…" She let her out of the hook this time.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Sakuragaoka** – (canon) Originally Sakuragaoka High School from K-ON.

**Rock Music** – (non-canon) Eila is from Suomus (Finland). Rumors from the Hetalia fandom that finnish people love rock thus Eila is a rock music lover.

**Uniform** – (somewhat non-canon) Based on K-ON's No, Thank You ED uniform.

**Third-party BFFs** – (canon) Ikeda Chitose (Yuru Yuri), Kotobuki Tsumugi (K-ON) and Yagami Hayate (MGLN).


End file.
